Kuugun Sentai Vulcanger
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: In an alternate universe in the BlazBlue world that focuses more on Kokonoe, she's forced to rely on the power of the heroes of the old world.  Five people, each descending from a different world, must now work together in order to stop the Black Beast.


**For those who couldn't guess, I'm a big Super Sentai and Kamen Rider fan. This is an idea that was inspired (strangely enough) by real life circumstances. This is going to be the first Sentai story I ever write, and I feel really anxious about it. Tell me what you think of this first episode. I hope the story isn't too complicated to follow. I'll try to make the Vulcangers really easy to identify.**

**SapphireLibra3 owns nothing concerning Super Sentai, Blaze Blue, Super Mario, or Lunar: Silver Star Story. All rights go to the actual owners.**

_Three Months Ago~_

Scientists are running frantically through a lab as an alarm goes off. Soldiers wearing blue and white uniforms are chasing and shooting at the scientists. A gigantic red man jumps in the way of the soldiers and begins fighting them.

"Damn! There all the way down here!" the red man said after throwing a large amount of soldiers to the side, "Kokonoe! This is Tager!"

"_Yeah Tager?_" Kokonoe shouted from his communicator.

"What the hell is going on up there?"

"_I wish I knew myself! I'm searching for Relius Clover now! What's going on on your end?_"

"There are NOL soldiers everywhere! Too many!"

"_Do whatever it takes Tager! Don't let those solders get to the cauldron!_" Tager heard a loud crash, "_Shit! I'll have to call you back!_" and with that she hung up.

"Kokonoe! KOKONOE!" Tager shouted before running off to continue fighting the NOL soldiers.

Kokonoe was running through another hallway, determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. Up until recently a good majority of these people would have been her allies, but after the things she found out she just couldn't stand it any longer. Three soldiers got in her way, but she pulled out a staff and cast a lightning spell at them, knocking them out. From there she kept running.

When she got to the bottom room, she stood there for a second to catch her breath, "RELIUS!" she shouted, looking at the black figure standing in the distance. The figure turned around, and her eyes were wide, "Wait... you're..." she said in horror.

Tager was slowly making his way to the room Kokonoe was in. As he approached though, he heard a woman scream, making him look up.

"Kokonoe!" he shouted before running forward. When he got to the room it was empty, except for the two tailed cat woman lying down unconscious in the middle of the floor. Tager was standing there horrified for a second, until he finally found his voice, "KOKONOE!" he shouted running up to her. After helping her up he looked at the cauldron, which was releasing black energy into the atmosphere.

It had finally awakened...

* * *

><p><strong>SapphireLibra3 presents...<strong>

**A Super Sentai, Blazblue, and Nintendo crossover...**

**Kuugun Sentai Vulcanger**

**Theme Song: _I Say Yes_ English version sung by Cristine Vee**

_**Episode 1: Atsumaru! Vulcanger-hatsu no gikai! (Gather! The Vulcanger's First Assembly!)**_

* * *

><p>~<em>Three Months Later...<em>

A helicopter was flying overhead a city. The city was pretty modern, and it hadn't seen a lot of excitement in a while. That was why Kokonoe had decided to move here. It had taken a while, but she had finally finished the project. Now all she needed were people to use said project.

"Kokonoe," Tager said from across from her in the helicopter (it was very large), "Are you sure that this project is going to be worth it? You spent three months working on it, and now your going to just give it up to a bunch of random people?"

"They're not random Tager," Kokonoe replied, "I know it's strange, but you have to trust me. This is the only way to stop _its _full awakening."

Tager sighed, "Well, I'll leave it in your hands. I just wish you would tell me what you saw that day. After you woke up you were frantic. What happened in there?"

Kokonoe looked out the window, "Trust me Tager, you're better off not knowing what happened in there."

* * *

><p>"Ahh..." Jake said looking at his bowl of ramen as if it was Mana from heaven itself. He clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, "<em>Itadakimasu!<em>"

_Jake Mioshi:_

_Species: Human/Earthling_

_Age: 18_

_Description: Average height, he has shoulder length brown hair, light brown eyes, glasses, and is currently wearing red and white shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He's very light hearted , cheerful, and has a strong sense of justice, but is not very smart._

"Mioshi," the man behind the counter said as Jake dug in, "How long are you planning on living off school loans and family inheritance? You come here everyday to eat, yet you don't have a job, nor the ambition to go search for one."

Jake lowered his bowl a bit to speak, "I just don't have anything I really want to do," Jake said, "Nothing out there really catches my eye."

The man behind the counter sighed, "What do you do in your free time anyway? Since you have so much of it."

"Look at the clouds," Jake said simply going back to his ramen, also shocking the ramen shop owner.

"Eh? That's it? What about going out with your friends or something?"

"Don't have any," Jake replied, just as simply.

The man behind the counter really felt for Jake's situation. He did see Jake everyday, so he worried a lot about him. A boy his age already living on his own, no job, no friends. You would think he would be more down about his situation, but nothing ever fazed Jake like that. He was really good at brushing things off, and was always unrealistically positive.

"Well," Jake said getting up, "That was delicious as always. _Arigato!_" Jake left the yen for the ramen, "_Ja Ne!_" and he walked out, not knowing that the ramen shop owner was shaking his head. When Jake stepped out he stretched a bit, looking up at the sky. While looking up he gave a thumbs up and smiled, "Yep. Today's going to be a great day! I can feel it!"

* * *

><p>Kokonoe was walking up a large spiral staircase going to the top of the tower they were currently using as their base of operations. As the enemy moved, they would adjust their location to match the enemies, but for now this was their home. Kokonoe had to come up with something that would get the people she needed here, and fast. <em>It <em>might attack soon. Thankfully she came up with the perfect plan to get them all to notice her.

As she made it to the top, Tager was standing at the door to the roof waiting for her.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Tager asked.

"My mother taught me this spell before she died," Kokonoe explained, "It's a simple spell, but it's powerful enough to affect the entire universe," That made Tager look up in surprise.

"Wait, the entire universe? What kind of spell is this?"

"Nothing big," she said now stepping outside, "Let's just say it's a cry for help."

Kokonoe stood in the center of the roof, and allowed her staff to materialize. This would be the only time she would use this spell hopefully, as it required her to remember that day three months ago. Just thinking about that day a second time made Kokonoe have to cover her mouth quickly as to not throw up. Once her stomach settled she stood up straight and held her staff up in the air. At first she began glowing blindingly bright, but then five lights shot out into the sky: one red, one blue, one yellow, one pink, and one purple. Tager was actually mesmerized looking at this sight. Kokonoe hated using her magic, but she was quite a sight when she did. The thought that this would actually be seen through out the universe only made it that much more amazing.

* * *

><p>In a semi futuristic city filled with white buildings, a festival was being held in honor of the Sandora royal family. Standing on the balcony of the castle looking out at the festivities was the princess of the capital city, who hated being in large groups.<p>

_Princess Valerie Sandora:_

_Species: Corolian/Being of Light_

_Age: 17_

_Description: A little tall for a woman at 5 foot 7, long blue/white hair, pretty face and busty figure. She's currently wearing a blue and white gown that shows off a bit of cleavage, white high heels, silver tiara, and red lip stick. She's an intellectual who always thinks with her head, but is also very passionate about her love for her fiance._

"_Hime-sama!_" a male voice called out from behind Valerie, making her roll her eyes and smile. She turned around and saw her fiance running up to her.

_Alexander Vanderville:_

_Species: Human/Essian_

_Age: 20_

_Description: Average height, making him and Valerie the same height when she's in high heels, long brown hair, currently wearing golden knights armor and a red cape. Might be sort of muscular underneath the armor. He can be a little faint hearted at times, but has a habit of being reckless. He's loyal to Valerie almost to a fault._

Valerie pouted and threw her arms down, "_Mou!_" she shouted suddenly, "Alex, how many times do I have to tell you? We're engaged to be married, so you have to call me by my first name!" she walked up to him with her finger up pointing at him, "_Val-er-ie_," she said pronouncing each syllable so he'll understand.

"_Hai,_" Alexander said taking a deep breath, "Val... Valer..." he then sighed, "_Hime-sama..._" he said defeated. He just couldn't do it. Valerie shook her head and turned back to her view outside. Alexander walked over to her and stood next to her, "I came here to retrieve you," he said, "The festival is for your family after all."

"That doesn't mean I want to go," Valerie stated, "I mean, what's so great about my family that they deserve to have a festival? Besides the fact that we're royalty, there isn't anything really special about us."

"How can you say something like that," Alexander said looking at Valerie in shock. She was currently looking forward with a cold and calculating expression, which meant that she was thinking very hard about what she was saying.

"These people are just throwing a festival for me and my family, and I bet they don't even know why they're celebrating it," she said, suddenly sounding a little dark and angry, "_Baka... _(Idiots...)" she said resting her head on the balcony.

Alexander didn't know what to do about this. Valerie was the last one in the Sandora family alive at the moment, which made her the acting ruler of the capital city Alivia. Only thing was, she hated it. Not because of the normal reasons: lack of freedom, no friends, too much responsibility, she didn't care about any of that stuff. She was upset because she didn't know anything about her family's history, and it made her seem like she was just taking the people for granted. She could be a great queen with that kind of attitude.

"_Hime-sama_," Alexander put his arms around her, "If you feel that strongly about it, then you should do something that will give them something to remember you by. Your mother was a great leader, and she did some amazing things, I'm sure. You're going to do even greater things."

"Alex..." Valerie said taking his hand and putting it on her cheek. She was feeling better now.

"And we should really make an appearance down there, don't you think?" Alexander stated, not knowing that Valerie suddenly had a mischievous smile.

"But what's the rush?" she said suddenly, with a slight lustful edge in her voice. She then turned around facing Alexander, only she was leaning her back on the balcony pushing her breasts forward a bit, making Alexander blush like crazy, "How about instead of going right down there, you and I go somewhere private and..." she was running her fingers in her hair, "play."

"_H, H, Hime-sama!_" Alexander shouted, then going up to her and grabbing her arms, "Such talk isn't fitting for someone of your stature!" he said in a hushed tone.

"Come on Alex," she whined a bit, then smiling lustfully again, "You know you want to."

"Ah..." he was at a loss for what to say.

"Besides, I'm your fiance, so it's okay. As long as it's you, I'm fine," she said, now sounding sweet, making Alexander melt a little inside, but also confusing him to no end. She had two extremes: cool intellectual, passionate and love crazed, and that one had two sides to it. One where she was extremely lustful and trying to get him to deflower her, and one where she was just really sweet and dependent on him. He assumed that when she was edging him into the bedroom she was kidding around. I mean, she knew that they shouldn't do... _that _until they were officially married... right?

"_Hime-sama_," Alexander said looking down and falling to his knees, "Why do you torture me like this?" that made Valerie laugh.

"Because it's fun, sweetie," she said getting on her knees in front of him, "I love you Alexander," she said softly.

"I love you too, _Hime-sama_," he said. Their lips then met in a sweet and long kiss. When they were done they both got up, "Can we please check out the festival though?" he asked.

Valerie sighed, "Okay, we can go. But I don't want to stay out too long."

Alexander sighed in relief. It was rare that he got what he wanted in their relationship, and not because he was the princess. She wrapped her arms around his right arm, and the two of them walked out. The second they stepped out, the people cheered loudly for Valerie. No one except Alexander noticed the "tsk" sound she made and the angry expression on her face.

Idiots... all of them...

Suddenly she looked up and saw five multi colored lights in the sky, flying straight over the castle. Everyone was in awe of the sight, including Alexander.

"Wow, that's amazing, don't you think _Hime-sama_?" he asked, only getting silence. He then looked at her and noticed that she was looking up at the lights, but she had a strange expression on her face, "_Hime-sama? Daijobu? _(Are you okay?)" he asked, still only getting silence.

* * *

><p>In the Mushroom Kingdom, far off in another dimension, the local Mushroomers were also looking up at the lights. Their princess, Peach Toadstool looked up in the sky at the lights as well, and while everyone else was mesmerized by it (which she was too) she felt something else from the lights. It felt like something was calling out to her...<p>

* * *

><p>The lights were also seen through the Spirit World. Many of the spirits were nervous as to what it meant, as they knew what the lights meant. One spirit however, a black dragon, was flying in the sky and was looking at the lights as well. He wasn't afraid however. In fact, he wanted to know what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>From where Jake was sitting in the park, he had a clear view of the abandoned Sector Seven building, where the lights came from. Many of the people were looking at the lights, some in awe, some in fear, and some actually thinking it was a light show. Jake however, felt something inside as he looked up at the lights. He could feel it in his heart what those were.<p>

Someone up there was crying for help...

* * *

><p>That evening, Princess Peach was sitting in her room thinking about the lights. She wanted to go find where they came from, but there was no way she would be allowed. After all the attempts at her life, she was forbidden from leaving the castle grounds until her twentieth birthday.<p>

_Princess Peach Mary-Ann Toadstool:_

_Species: Human/Mushroom Kingdom_

_Age: 16_

_Description: Average height for a woman her age, she has long blond hair, big blue eyes, slender figure, and is currently wearing her pink gown, and red high heels. Very kind and easy going, but a little naive due to her sheltered life._

She was forced out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and her steward/caretaker Toadsworth walked in.

"Princess, we checked the surrounding areas, but we weren't able to find out where the lights came from," he stated, "However, one of your guards stated that they came from the direction of the lost forest."

"The lost forest?" Peach thought to herself. No one knew what was in the lost forest, because of the spell that was said to make anyone lost inside forever, "The lights are there..." she said more so to herself, but Toadsworth heard her.

"Um, excuse me?"

"The lost forest. I know it. The lights came from there. Toadsworth, I have to go there!"

Now Toadsworth was getting scared. As stated before, no one knew what was inside the lost forest, but he was sure that it was sure that it wasn't good, "Princess, don't speak such nonsense," he said, completely dismissing what she was saying.

"But Toadsworth!" she urged, but he held up his hand.

"I'll send people to investigate tomorrow. For now, it's getting late, and you should get some rest. We will talk tomorrow," and with that Toadsworth closed the door, leaving Peach to her thoughts. By tomorrow it might be too late, and she knew Toadsworth wouldn't send anyone into the lost forest. He just told her that so she would sleep soundly. She had to find the source of those lights. It would drive her nuts if she didn't.

That night, she was lying in her bed trying to get to sleep, but it was no use. All she could think about was the lost forest, and how she had to get there. She had never disobeyed Toadsworth before in her life, but there was a first time for everything, and this was too important.

Still wearing her pink and white nightgown, she tied a few of her gowns together to form a rope and used them to climb down from her window. From there she jumped down into the courtyard and made her way out of the castle, and she ran, as fast as she could. She didn't look back once, just kept her sights towards the lost forest.

* * *

><p>Jake was lying in his bed, also thinking about the lights, and the Sector Seven building. After a minute, he got up and got his coat on.<p>

"I've got to find that person!" he said.

* * *

><p>A little bit in front of the Sector Seven building, a bolt of lightning came down, and a man materialized. Straight from the Spirit World, he had only one objective, which was finding the person who cast that spell.<p>

_Draconious_ (dra-cone-ee-us):

_Species: Dragon, currently taken human form_

_Age: 300 in human years_

_Description: A tall, powerful looking man with long black hair, piercing red eyes, currently in his human form wearing black torso armor, tattered black cape, gray pants, and black boots. Serious and wise, he believes solely in protecting the balance in all worlds._

He looked up at the Sector Seven building for a second, and began making his way to it.

"_That spell, it was not only strong enough to be seen throughout the universe, but it actually broke the boundary between dimensions,_" he thought to himself, "_Whoever cast that spell was not only really powerful, but also really desperate. I wonder why,_" he stopped for a second and looked up at the sky, "_What could have happened to bring someone to this?_"

* * *

><p>Back in the old Sector Seven building, Kokonoe was in her lab looking out the window. There wasn't a sign that her spell worked, and she was getting worried. She had never been this worried about anything in her life. She turned to the table for a second and looked at the silver suitcase on top of it. If the ones she needed didn't come, then all of her work would have been for nothing.<p>

"Kokonoe," Tager said from the door behind her, "Maybe we should think about contacting Kagasutchi. Surely there we can find trained soldiers to-"

"It'll work Tager," Kokonoe said suddenly, "It has to."

Tager sighed, "I wish you would explain to me why this is so important," he said.

"It'll make sense Tager, just trust me."

Tager did trust Kokonoe, but this was just too strange. Ever since three months ago, Kokonoe started having moments of being out of character. She was still her typical moody and sarcastic self, but there were times where she seemed afraid of something, this being one of those times.

* * *

><p>As Draconious continued to walk, Jake accidentally bumped into him. As Draconious was very strong, he didn't move, and Jake fell to the ground.<p>

"Ow..." Jake said after falling on his butt. Draconious turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Draconious asked.

"Me?" Jake sprang up as fast as he could and gave Draconious a thumbs up, "Jake Mioshi!" Draconious slowly nodded his head, turned and continued to walk to Sector Seven, "Hey, wait!" Jake ran after him, "Where are you going?" he asked walking next to Draconious.

"That building," Draconious stated simply.

"Hey, that's where I'm going actually."

Draconious turned to him, "Wait, why are you going?"

"The lights came from there, and I want to know what they were," Jake said.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Draconious said suddenly, shocking Jake a bit.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Those lights are a powerful magic. If you desire to know what they were for then I can tell you, otherwise it would be best for you to go back home."

"But I already know what they were for," Jake said, making Draconious stop and eye him strangely.

"What?"

"That's why I'm trying to get to Sector Seven. Someone there was crying for help, and I want to help them."

Draconious thought that this human was weird, but there was something about the way he said that, "What can someone like you do to assist the person up there? You have no magic, no powers."

"I may not, but I'll never know unless I try!" Jake said with a serious expression. It was hard to turn Jake down after hearing that. Draconious closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just don't get in my way," he said turning and continuing to walk to Sector Seven.

"Ha, don't get in _my _way!" Jake said running after Draconious.

* * *

><p>The thing about Corolian technology was that it was highly advanced. Because of this, the Corolians already knew about the other worlds, and were already trying to figure out how to pass the boundary between worlds. They had an experimental warp gate, which at moment was charging up to prepare for departure, at the request of the Princess.<p>

"_Hime-sama,_" one scientist said, "We've pinpointed exactly where the lights came from."

"Good," Valerie said walking up to that scientist and leaning forward looking at the screen, currently wearing a different gown that was blue, and came up higher in the front showing off her legs along with the same amount of cleavage as the last dress (actually made for fighting). She was also wearing fishnet stockings and white high heels, "Where did they come from?" she continued.

"The world is sort of primitive compared to ours. There's limited magic and the people haven't mastered warp drive yet. A number of species do exist, but humans are more prominent."

"I see. Can we connect with the warp gate?"

"Yes, but as they don't have warp technology it'll be a one way trip. You'll have to find your own way back."

"That's okay," Valerie said standing up, "I don't plan on coming right back anyway."

"_Hime-sama!_" Alexander called out as she was approaching the warp gate. She turned around and saw him standing by the door, still wearing his armor.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Valerie asked.

"I should ask you the same question," Alexander said walking up to her, "Does this have to do with those lights?"

Valerie looked down, "I have this feeling that I need to be where those lights are. Something..." she looked really concerned, and tightened her fists.

"_Hime-sama..._" Alexander said putting his arms around her. He then noticed what she was wearing, "What is this?" he asked, referring to her dress.

"Um, well..." now she was at a loss for words.

"Are you dressed for combat?" he asked, now scared for her life.

"Well, I do know a little martial arts," she said, "And I just feel like I need to be ready."

"_Hime-sama_, this is a bad idea. I don't like the thought of this at all."

"Warp Gate, activated!" one scientist said, suddenly the warp gate sprang to life and a pink and white portal appeared inside of it.

Valerie took a deep breath and was about to walk inside, but Alexander grabbed her wrist, "Alex, what are you doing?"

"I can't let you do this! You're the Princess of Alivia! If anything happens to you-"

"Hang on!" the scientist said, "There are a number of dark signals gathering around the point of the lights!"

"What?" Valerie asked.

* * *

><p>Draconious and Jake were right in front of the Sector Seven building, only a number of monsters were coming out of the shadows on the ground. They all had black skin, and instead of faces they all had red crosses on the front of their heads. Both Jake and Draconious were in fighting stances back to back as the creatures surrounded them.<p>

"What in the world?" Draconious said, clearly confused.

"This is crazy!" Jake replied. At that moment, one of the monsters rushed at them about to attack, but Jake retaliated by kicking it back. From there the fight started, Draconious and Jake verses the army of black monsters.

* * *

><p>Inside the Sector Seven building, the alarm went off. Tager ran back into Kokonoe's lab, "They're here!" he said. Kokonoe looked at him suddenly in shock, and then turned back to the window. Tager could see all the way from where he was that she was shaking. Why was she so afraid? And if she was so afraid then why didn't she give him the order to attack? "What do you want me to do?" Tager asked, expecting battle orders, but instead getting silence, "Kokonoe!"<p>

"I don't know!" Kokonoe shouted, shocking Tager. She didn't turn around, she just stood there, shaking in fear. Tager didn't know what to do. He didn't always agree with Kokonoe, but he did care for her. He owed her his life, and she was probably the closest thing to a friend he had besides Litchi.

* * *

><p>Hearing that made Valerie's heart race. This was dangerous, and stupid, and she knew now that this was a bad idea. So why did she still want to go? No, why did she want to go even more now?<p>

"Alex, remember when you told that I was going to to even greater things than my mother?" she asked, scaring Alexander.

"_Hime-sama..._" he said in fear, silently begging her not to do what he was afraid she was going to do.

"I'm going Alex..." she said softly, "I'm going to give them something real to throw a festival for."

With that, she pulled her arm free from Alexander's hand and ran as fast as she could into the portal.

"_HIME-SAMA!_" Alexander shouted, watching her run into the vortex, and vanish from their world. Without thinking, he ran after her, jumping through right before the portal closed.

* * *

><p>Valerie appeared a bit away from the Sector Seven building. At first she looked around wondering where she was, and then she heard a loud scream and a hard crash from behind her. She turned around and saw her hitch hiker, "Alex!"<p>

"You didn't really think I was going to let you go alone did you?" Alexander asked getting up. Valerie smiled, but then looked forward and saw Jake and Draconious fight those creatures. Valerie frowned, and ran to the fight as fast as her high heels could take her, "_Hime-sama_!" Alexander called out, then sighing in defeat. He followed after her.

A monster was about to attack Jake from behind, but Jake heard a woman shout, followed by Valerie coming down in a kick knocking the creature away.

"Thanks!" Jake said giving Valerie a thumbs up. Valerie smiled and continued to fight the monsters as well, surprisingly fighting really well.

Draconious and Alexander were fighting monsters back to back, Alexander using his sword mostly.

"You two saw the lights as well?" Draconious asked.

"Yeah," Alexander replied, "I'm mostly here to protect her though."

Draconious looked at Valerie, noting how well she was fighting, "You sure she needs protecting?" he asked, continuing his fight.

* * *

><p>Peach had just made it into the lost woods, and for a while was exploring. After a while she began seeing images. Images of the black creatures, and of the fight in Jake's world. She continued to move through the forest, until eventually she saw a city in the distance (that shouldn't be in a forest). She ran towards the city, until she arrived...<p>

* * *

><p>...in the middle of the fight. Upon seeing the black creatures, she screamed and just acted on impulse, which was pounding any of the creatures that came her way. She wasn't as good as the other four, but she did her share of damage.<p>

"Wow," Valerie said, "She just came out of nowhere!"

"Just like you two!" Draconious stated.

* * *

><p>Inside Sector Seven, Tager was getting more and more tense, as was Kokonoe. Eventually Tager decided to move, despite not having any orders.<p>

"I'm going out!" Tager said turning to the door.

"Tager!" Kokonoe called out.

"I don't know if that spell you cast is going to work or not, but I do know that if I don't move now, a lot of innocnent people are going to get hurt!" With that said Tager ran out. Kokonoe reached out after him, but then looked at the silver suitcase. Did it work? Were the people she reached out to going to come?

And would there still be time to do anything?

* * *

><p>For a while they just continued to fight, until they all found themselves back to back in a circle.<p>

"What are these creatures?" Peach asked.

"Honestly," Alexander said, "I think we're all a clueless as you are."

Being with these people, the five of them felt different. They all felt like they were with people they had been waiting their entire lives to meet. They all looked around at the strangers with them, feeling a strange sense of comraderie.

(Play Song: Ao-iconoclast-BlazBlue soundtrack)

"You know," Jake spoke up, "As nice as it is fighting demons together, we don't even know each other's names."

"I'm Valerie Sandora."

"Alexander Vanderville."

"My name is Peach Mary-Ann Toadstool."

"Call me Draconious."

"Right, and my name is Jake Mioshi. Nice to meet you guys!"

At that moment, the five of them branched off, now feeling safer in the fight. They also began winning.

Tager ran up to the fight, but was frozen in awe when he saw the five people fighting the monsters.

"Kokonoe, I'm sending you a visual. You need to see this," he said sending her exactly what he was seeing.

* * *

><p>Kokonoe fell back into her seat in shock, "Well I'll be damned..." she said, a smile slowly coming across her face, "It actually worked," as the fear subsided, a knew feeling took its place, and soon she couldn't hold it in. She laughed, a pure, happy laugh as her project would actually work.<p>

"_Kokonoe, is everything okay?_" Tager asked.

"It worked Tager! My spell actually worked!" she then resumed her gleeful laughter.

* * *

><p>"Um, what should I do?" Tager asked, not sure why she was so happy all of a sudden.<p>

"_Remain on stand-by. For now, just let those five handle it._"

"Understood," Tager said, watching in amazement as the five strangers fought their way through the monsters, each one fighting differently, but effectively, and strangely working together.

Jake and Valerie were fighting back to back, Jake using basic martial arts, Valerie focusing on more cat like movements.

"Jake, give me a lift!"

"Got it!"

Jake held his hands out and Valerie put her foot in his hand. Jake then threw Valerie up in the air, who flipped over a demon that was running up to them. Jake punched the demon while it ran up to them, punching it back, and when it fell to the ground Valerie landed on it doing extra damage, apparently knocking it out. She elegantly flipped backward gymnast style and turned to Jake.

"Good job!" she said with a smile. Jake gave her a thumbs and went back to his fight.

Jake blocked one demon's punch, and then punched it a few times, then kicking it back. He then did a spin kick to another demon's face knocking it back, "Ha! You guys aren't so tough!"

Alexander was slashing one demon, but another demon grabbed him from behind, pulling him away from the demon he was slashing. He elbowed the demon in the stomach forcing it to release him, and then stabbed the first demon in the stomach killing it, "I did it. I did it!" he shouted, forgetting that he was surrounded by demons. He then suddenly remembered and began slashing at demons again.

Valerie did a series of elegant gymnast back flips as demons tried to slash her, hitting each other in the process. She then turned around with an arrogant smirk and motioned with her hands for the other demons to rush up to her. They did, and she did a spin kick kicking them all back.

Peach wasn't fighting as well as the other four, but she was holding her own. She kicked one demon down, and then slapped another one in the face. When it didn't go right down, she gave a girly squeal pushing it onto the ground. After catching her breath she runs off as some of the other demons chase her.

Draconious was fighting two demons at once, his armor and hard body actually making it hard for the demons to damage him. He punched one demon really hard, and then kicked the other on away. Two more rushed up to him, but he held his arms out and ran in between them, knocking them to the ground.

After a few minutes of fighting, the demons all fell onto the ground and vanished. Jake, Valerie, Alexander, Draconious, and Peach all gathered in the middle of where they were fighting.

"Glad you guys came when you did," Jake said.

"I'm glad you all were able to help," Peach said, "I've never fought before, so I was really scared."

"I'm a knight, and I was terrified!" Alexander said, making Valerie shake her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Valerie said sarcastically, "My knight in shining armor," that got a laugh from Jake and Peach.

Draconious turned to the Sector Seven building and noticed Tager walking up to them, "I don't think we're done yet," he said bracing himself. All five of them stood in a line next to Draconious in fighting stance, but Tager held up a hand stopping them.

"You can relax, I don't mean you any harm," Tager said, calming everyone down, "My name is Tager, I'm a part of Sector Seven."

Jake walked forward, "Are you the one who sent out the lights?"

"No, he isn't," Draconious said, "But he's related to the one who did."

"That's correct," Tager said, "And if the five of you would come with me I can introduce you to her."

All five of them looked at each other, and then walked after Tager into the Sector Seven building.

They all walked to Kokonoe's lab, where Kokonoe was sitting in a chair with her back turned to them, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all," she said turning to face them with a smirk, "I'm Kokonoe."

"Kokonoe..." Jake said looking at the two tailed cat woman almost mesmerized.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuugun Sentai Vulcanger<strong>

* * *

><p>At this point, everyone had made themselves comfortable waiting for Kokonoe to explain. Jake was sitting on the floor in the center of the room Indian Style looking right at Kokonoe. Valerie was sitting on Alexander's lab, who had his arms wrapped around her waist lovingly. Draconious was standing by himself leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Peach was sitting in a chair by herself looking around at everyone, getting the feeling that she was the youngest one there. Kokonoe was sitting in her same chair looking around at all of them, Tager standing next to her.<p>

"This is an interesting group," Kokonoe said still smiling.

"Even still, they performed admirably," Tager said, "They seem to have the teamwork aspect perfectly."

"Excuse me," Peach said raising her hand, getting everyone's attention, "But what is this about?"

"Well, to put it simply," Kokonoe said, "I need your help."

"That's was made pretty clear," Draconious replied, "That spell you cast was meant to catch someone's attention, which you clearly did."

"We saw that all the way from my castle a few dimensions away," Valerie said, shocking Jake.

"Dimension? Are you from another world?" he asked.

"I think with the exception of you two," Draconious said pointing to Valerie and Alexander, "I think we all are."

"Actually, I'm actually from here," Jake said.

"For someone from this world you're actually a pretty good fighter," Peach said, making Jake blush a bit.

"Nah, I just watch too many kung-fu movies," Jake replied with a laugh, also making Peach giggle as well.

"Getting back to the point," Valerie said, "What do you need help with?"

"You were fighting them a few minutes ago," Tager said, "Or I should say, you were fighting _it_?" Looking at the confusion going around, Kokonoe chimed in.

"Those creatures were pieces of the Black Beast," that surprisingly got everyone's attention.

"The Black Beast?" Alexander exclaimed, surprising Kokonoe and Tager a bit.

"You've heard of it?" Tager asked.

"Yeah," Valerie said, "There's a legend about it in our world."

"Mine too," Peach said looking down, "I heard that it was almost unbeatable."

"The Spirit World also knows of it," Draconious stated, catching everyone's attention, "It tore the fabric of the dimensions, and almost destroyed the Spirit World."

"Kokonoe," Tager began turning to Kokonoe who was in deep thought, "Did you know about this?"

"I had my suspicions," Kokonoe said, "My mother told me about how powerful the Black Beast was."

"Is that why you summoned us?" Valerie asked, "To fight the Black Beast?"

"Basically, yes," Kokonoe got up and began walking around the room, "Many years ago, the Black Beast was stopped by a group of heroes. My mother, Nine, was one of them. Before she died she taught me a spell, and told me to use that spell in case the Black Beast ever was revived," she looked at the five of them, "That spell was meant to summon the five of you."

"But why us?" Alexander asked, "Couldn't you have gotten five other people?"

"I want to know too," Peach said, "I don't know about the other four, but I'm no fighter."

"That may be true, but don't you think if I could have used anyone then I would have used Tager here?" Kokonoe said looking at Tager, who was beginning to understand, "He's powerful yes, and my greatest creation, but he doesn't have the traits needed to fight such an enemy. The battles up ahead will require a lot more than just brute force to win."

"What I want to know is how the five of us are connected," Draconious asked, "Two princesses, a knight, an three hundred year old dragon, and an earthling, quite an unorthodox team, wouldn't you say?"

"I'll admit it, this plan is a little unorthodox," Kokonoe admitted, "But although the five of you are so different, each one of you will be able to offer something that the other four can't. As for what connects you," she began pacing around the room, looking at each one of them, "Each world has one person in it who is more noble than anyone else in that world. The spell I cast was meant to reach out to those people, who would then find their way to the source of the spell. I needed at least five people, and looking around, they're here. Meaning it's time to complete my project."

Jake, who had been silent the entire time, finally raised his hands, "I have a question."

"Okay," Kokonoe said looking at him, "Let's here it."

"When do we start?" he asked, shocking Kokonoe with how up front he was.

"Wait, aren't you worried?" she asked, expecting a little more hesitation.

"No, not at all. You cast that spell, meaning you're the one who needs help."

"If he's going to help, then I am too," Valerie said standing up, shocking Alexander.

"_Hime-sama!_" he shouted looking at her.

"I will offer you my strength as well," Draconious said walking forward, "There must be a reason why you need a dragon helping you as well."

"I don't know if there is anything I can really do," Peach said looking around, "But I'll do what I can to help as well."

Alexander looked like he was really considering what was going on, but eventually he stood up, "Damn it, fine! I'll help as well!"

"Alex?" Valerie asked looking at him.

"I'll follow you to the end of the earth," Alexander said, looking in Valerie's eyes.

"Then in that case," Kokonoe said going to her computer, "I think it's time I showed you the second reason why I summoned you," she began typing, and various images were pulled up. These images were of weapons, vehicles, and five multi-colored battle suits: one red, one blue, one yellow, one pink, and one black.

The red, yellow, and black ones were male, while the blue and pink ones were female. The male suits consisted of tight pants of the main color (red, yellow, and black) matching boots, a belt with what looked like a phone of some sort in the center and a blaster on the right side, a tight silver shirt, a jacket that was open and the same color as the rest of the suit but had golden buttons and a multi colored V on the right sides, white gloves, and a matching helmet with a large black visor, white stripes along the sides of the visor, and a silver mouth guard. The blue and pink ones were the same, but instead of pants, they both had a tight mini skirt the base color of the suit and white tights.

As they each approached the screen, all five of them were amazed, Jake most of all, because he recognized what it was.

"Hold on," he said, "This looks like..."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kokonoe said with a smile of achievement, "I give you Project Vulcanger."

"Project Vulcanger?" Jake asked, "As in Super Sentai?"

"Super what?" Valerie asked, she and everyone else looking at Jake now.

"I guess you guys wouldn't know since you're not from here, but the Super Sentai were the guardians of the old world," Jake explained turning to everyone, "Flashman, Liveman, Gaoranger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, there's too many to even name!"

"This is getting nerdier and nerdier by the second," Tager said shaking his head.

"Can it, Tager," Kokonoe shot, then turning to Jake, "Yes, you five will be the latest Super Sentai team, Air Force Sentai Vulcanger."

"What is the point of all of this?" Draconious asked.

"These suits will enhance your physical abilities, and for those who aren't natural fighter," Kokonoe said looking at Peach, "provide you with added combat knowledge."

"This technology is amazing," Valerie said looking at the screen closely, "It's even more impressive than Corolian technology."

Jake was looking up at the screen, mainly the red suit. He had never been excited about anything in his life. But looking at this, thinking about his future, his heart was racing. Was this it? Was this what he was supposed to do with his life? All this time, was he meant to be a Super Sentai?

They were all brought back to reality by the alarm. Tager ran over to the window, "Kokonoe, the Black Beast is attacking again! This time there's something else there as well!"

"I guess it isn't done. Damn it!" Kokonoe said, then turning to Jake and the others, "Looks like you guys don't have time to train!"

"Wait!" Alexander asked, "Why are they attacking here?"

"They're after..." Kokonoe began, catching everyone's attention, but not finishing. At first it looked like everyone was waiting for her answer, which she really didn't want to face. She just wanted to get rid of the Black Beast, and not have to face...

"Kokonoe!" Jake said, catching everyone's attention, and shocking Kokonoe, "Make me a Super Sentai!"

Kokonoe was looking at Jake intently, silently moved by how quickly he was ready to act. Valerie also stepped forward.

"Me too!" she said, followed by Alexander who nodded in agreement.

"I want to fight as well!" Peach said stepping forward.

"As do I," Draconious stated. At first, Kokonoe is frozen in awe. Here were five people who she didn't know beyond a few minutes ago, and yet here they were, eager to help defend her. After a minute she nodded and ran to the silver suitcase.

"In here are the Vulcanizers," she said opening the suitcase. Inside were five large silver phones with the same multi-colored V on the top, "Use these phones to activate the suits on the screens."

As they all took the phones and looked at them, Peach spoke up, "Won't our clothes get in the way?" she asked.

"The suits are a result of both technology and magic, so your clothes will be switched with the suits," Kokonoe explained.

"I always wondered about that..." Jake said, clearly loosing himself.

"Hey!" Valerie said slapping Jake in the back of the head, "Focus!"

"Right!" Jake said, he then walked forward a bit and turned to everyone, "Guys, we haven't known each other very long, but let's work together to defend not just this world, but the other worlds as well!" after getting nods from everyone, he turned back to Kokonoe, who was still shell shocked looking at Jake, "Don't worry Kokonoe. We'll take care of the rest!" they all then began running to the door.

"Wait!" Kokonoe called out stopping Jake, "You in the red shirt, who are you?"

Jake turned to Kokonoe giving her a thumbs up, "My name is Jake Mioshi, and someday, I'm going to fly higher than the clouds!" He then followed everyone else outside. Kokonoe looked down, her heart actually racing a bit. Tager walked over to her.

"Kokonoe?" he asked.

"Jake... Mioshi..." she said, taking in his name.

* * *

><p>Outside, the demons from before were making their way to the Sector Seven building again, this time accompanied by a larger black monster that looked a lot like a golem with two cannon arms. As they walked they were attacking stands and destroying buildings, basically causing as much damage as possible.<p>

When they made it to a few blocks from the Sector Seven building, Jake, Valerie, Alexander, Draconious, and Peach met them, standing in a line with Jake in the middle.

"Ready team?" Jake asked holding up his Vulcanizer.

"Ready!" Alexander and Valerie shouted at his left, holding up their Vulcanizers.

"Ready!" Draconious and Peach shouted from his right, holding up their Vulcanizers.

All five of them opened up their Vulcanizers, pushed a few buttons and held up their phones at the sides of their heads, "_**Tobe! Vulcanger!**_ (**Fly! Vulcanger!**)" they switched which side the Vulcanizers were in holding their other arms forward, then pushing the central button.

* * *

><p>(Transformation sequence)<p>

_**VULCANGER!**_

Jake, now wearing a silver body suit, puts the Vulcanizer in the belt. Red lights come from the belt, extending up to his arms and legs. In a flash, the pants materialized, followed by the red jacket. Close up on his face as the helmet appears, turning Jake into VulcanRed.

_**VULCANGER!**_

The same thing happens for Valerie, Alexander, Draconious, and Peach, only the lights are blue, yellow, purple, and pink respectfully. The helmets appear at the end of their transformations, Valerie becoming VulcanBlue, Alexander becoming VulcanYellow, Draconious becoming VulcanBlack, and Peach becoming VulcanPink.

* * *

><p>"VulcanRed!" he said holding up his fist in determination.<p>

"VulcanBlue!" she said putting her left hand on her hip and looking to the right side.

"VulcanYellow!" he said nodding and stepping forward.

"VulcanPink!" she said putting her hand over her heart.

"VulcanBlack!" he said standing with his arms crossed looking down, then looking forward.

"_Kuugun Sentai!_ (Air Force Sentai!)" VulcanRed shouted.

"_**Vulcanger!**_" the other four Vulcanger's shouted as they all posed in a line, a large explosion behind them.

* * *

><p>(Play Song: I Say Yes-Ichiko)<p>

With good reason, the monsters began backing away from the newly made Super Sentai. Tager, deciding to get a closer look ran to the fight as well, and was watching in amazement. He could feel the power radiating off of the Vulcangers, and was beginning to understand why Kokonoe wanted them to fight the Black Beast.

"Amazing," he said, "So this is Project Vulcanger."

"Let's take 'em down!" VulcanRed shouted. The five Vulcangers ran up to the monsters now fighting them, each one with their own fighting style.

VulcanBlue mainly used kicks. She kicked one demon in front of her, then switching to one behind her. Another demon tried to grab her, but she flipped away and pulled out her blaster.

"Eat this!" VulcanBlue shouted firing at the demons, this time actually killing them. She looked at her hands in amazement, "I've never felt such power before," she said now resuming her fight.

VulcanYellow was (sadly) running up some stairs _away_ from five demons. He turned around and kicked them down the stairs. He then turned around as another demon behind him grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to throw him to the ground. They both fell into the crowd of demons, and upon seeing himself surrounded by demons he got scared.

"Oh shoot!" he shouted as the demons resumed their assault, him fighting back to the best of his ability, "Someone remind me why I agreed to this!" he shouted while holding one demon in a choke hold, then thrown back.

VulcanPink was running through the city with her blaster out. Since she wasn't as good at hand to hand she resorted to using her blaster mainly. Two demons tried to run up to her at the same time, but she did a startling move jumping straight up in the air forcing the demons to hit each other. While in the air she fired down at the demons killing them, actually landing on a small building.

"You all want a piece of me?" VulcanPink said, now with a boost of confidence. As the demons gathered around the building, she jumped off the building flipping behind them. She turned around and fired at the demons in the backs killing them.

VulcanBlack punched one demon, knocking it down. He kicked another one in the stomach, hard, sending it flying back. He grabbed two demons by the arms and flipped them onto the ground. He looked at them on the ground briefly, and then turned to some other demons and began fighting them.

VulcanRed jumped up over one demon throwing it onto the ground. After getting up he kicked another demon about to attack him in the stomach. Before he could do anything else, the leading monster grabbed him and threw him off to the side. Now VulcanRed was fighting the monster hand to hand, but he was having a harder time of it. He was eventually thrown onto the ground away from the monster, and as he got up the monster fired a red orb from it's cannon arms, causing VulcanRed to fall back. The other Vulcangers saw that and ran over to him.

"Jake!" VulcanPink called out helping him up.

"I'm fine," VulcanRed replied, now all five of them looking at the last target. Tager was now getting tense again, wanting to help them, but knowing that he couldn't act unless Kokonoe told him to.

"Kokonoe! They've run into trouble!" Tager said, "Should I respond?"

"_Negative!_" Kokonoe said from the map, "_I already have a plan!_" She then sent a transmission to the Vulcangers, "_Vulcangers, you each have a weapon that will allow you to access your full power!_" she explained, all five Vulcangers nodding, "_They can be used individually, or they can be put together in order to form the Vulcan Cannon!_"

"Hai!" VulcanRed said. He then stood up straight next to all the Vulcangers, "Summon Weapons!" he shouted, all five gaining a signature weapon: an armored fist for VulcanRed, long armored claws for VulcanBlue, a large buster sword for VulcanYellow, a twin bladed lance for VulcanBlack, and a larger and stronger blaster for VulcanPink.

The monster stepped back a bit as the Vulcangers ran over to him. VulcanRed reached him first and began punching the monster with his armored fist, now knocking it back, "Let's see how you like it!" VulcanRed shouted before punching the monster in the stomach. VulcanBlue flipped over to the monster slashing at it really hard, knocking it to the ground. When it got up, VulcanYellow and VulcanBlack were standing there, and both stabbed it with their weapons, throwing it over them. When it landed, VulcanPink shot at it with her blaster.

The monster returned fire by firing at VulcanPink, who screamed and covered her face in fear.

"Peach!" VulcanRed shouted. He looked at VulcanBlue, who nodded. They in turn looked at VulcanYellow and VulcanBlack, who also nodded. VulcanBlack and VulcanYellow ran up to the monster, both slashing at it with their weapons. When the monster stepped back from their assault, they held their arms out standing next to each other, and VulcanRed and VulcanBlue jumped on their shoulders, jumping higher. They then came down to attack the monster, Vulcan Red with his fist out in a punch, and VulcanBlue doing a mid air split coming down slashing the beast, doing massive damage. They both came down and did a fist clash, apparently smiling through the helmets.

"Good job, Valerie," VulcanRed said.

"We make an amazing team," VulcanBlue replied.

VulcanPink surprised the monster by shooting at it in the back, and when it turned around, VulcanPink shot at it again, this time in the head. While disoriented, VulcanBlack ran up to it and began slashing at it with his lance. He then moved aside to make room for VulcanYellow to charge at it with his sword. He pushed it all the way into a building, and then slashed at it with his sword.

All five Vulcangers ran up to each other, VulcanRed standing in the center, "Form Vulcan Cannon!" he shouted. First taking VulcanPink's blaster, VulcanRed put his armored fist in front of the blaster, and VulcanBlue put her claws at the sides of the trigger. VulcanYellow put his sword on top of the blaster, and VulcanBlack put his lance (now in two halves) on top of it. From there they all stood facing the monster, VulcanRed holding the cannon by the handle and trigger, VulcanBlack and VulcanYellow holding the sides of the cannon, and VulcanBlue and VulcanPink both on one knee in front also holding the cannon up. The monster looked up absolutely terrified. Tager folded his arms nodding.

"They are rather impressive," Tager said with a smile.

"_They damn well better be,_" Kokonoe responded, "_After all the hard work I put in!_"

"Ready!" VulcanBlue and VulcanPink shouted first.

"Aim!" VulcanYellow and VulcanBlack shouted second.

"FIRE!" VulcanRed shouted, pulling the trigger. An energy fist shot at the monster pushing it back for a little while, then going through it.. As it fell down, VulcanRed held up the Vulcan Cannon as the other Vulcangers stood next to him, their backs turned to the exploding monster.

"All enemies, eliminated," VulcanRed said. At that moment, they all broke their professional attitude, VulcanPink going up to VulcanRed and VulcanBlack hugging them, and VulcanBlue and VulcanYellow going into each others arms. From there they began congratulating each other. It was official now.

They were a team.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the Sector Seven building, Kokonoe and Tager were waiting for them. They had deactivated their suits before going in, and they all looked like they had gotten pretty close already. Jake and Valerie walking in together laughing, Alexander escorting Peach inside, and Draconious actually smirking walking after them.<p>

"Glad to see you five getting along," Kokonoe said sitting in her chair, they all stood in a line next to each other looking at Kokonoe, "I want to first congratulate all of you on your first victory. Second, I wish to apologize for pulling all of you out of your lives," Kokonoe got up, and paced around the room, "Some of you have families, things you might have wanted to accomplish, and here I am asking you to put all of that on hold to help someone you just met, and fight an enemy that couldn't be fully defeated the first time. I wish I could say this is going to be a quick fight, but it won't. I wish I could show you the exact face of your enemy, but I can't. I wish I knew how to send you all home, but I don't. All of you look around," they did, "The four people who stand with you, although you do not know much about them, are now your friends, your allies, and basically, your family," Kokonoe stopped and now looked at them, "Can you all bare the thought of being stuck here?"

They all looked down, mainly Valerie, Alexander, Draconious, and Peach. Jake lived there, but Draconious, Alexander, Peach, and Valerie were basically stuck. Eventually Valerie looked up.

"I already decided I was staying," she said, Alexander turning to her in shock.

"_Hime-sama_, you're okay with this?" he asked.

"Back home, people worship the Sandora name as if it's godly, despite not even knowing the reason why they worship us. I want my people to look up to _me_, not my last name. I, Valerie Sandora, gladly offer myself to you Kokonoe."

Peach looked up as well, "Where I come from, everyone treats me like a child. I don't even have a chance to prove myself. If staying here means I can prove to my people that I'm an adult, then I, Peach Mary-Ann Toadstool, have no problem staying."

"The most important thing is to protect the balance," Draconious said, "In that regard, I, Draconious, offer you my dragon strength and wisdom."

"Well, it's not like we can get home anyway," Alexander said, "and _Hime-sama_ wishes to stay, so as her knight, and fiance, I, Alexander Vanderville, will do what I can to help as well."

"And what about you," Kokonoe said looking right at Jake now, "You live here, but you're still a normal human with a normal life. Are you really willing to give that up." In truth, she was testing Jake, wanting to see whether or not he was at all extraordinary. She didn't plan on getting anyone from this city, let alone someone as average looking at Jake. Jake looked down, and all of them looked at him, waiting for his answer as well.

"All I ever wanted," Jake began, "was to fly higher than the clouds. To this day I still go out to the same spot and look up at the clouds, imagining what it looks like from up there. Unlike these guys, I don't really have anything else I've ever felt like I needed to do, until now," he then looked in Kokonoe's eyes, "When I saw those lights, I felt your fear, and all I wanted at that moment was to help you. I, Jake Mioshi, proudly offer myself as VulcanRed, leader of the Vulcangers," he turned to face everyone, "That is, if you guys are okay with me being leader."

"I love the idea!" Peach said brightly, "You did a great job leading us earlier."

"I see no issue," Draconious said, "Besides the fact that you are an idiot, I see no one more fitted to lead us."

"It's the smartest choice after all," Valerie said.

"This is his world," Alexander agreed, "so yeah, you have our support."

Jake turned to Kokonoe, "I think you have your team, Kokonoe."

Kokonoe looked at Tager, who gave a nod of approval, "Welcome to Sector Seven, Vulcangers."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the world, Relius Clover was sitting in his throne looking at the events that just played out. He thought it was intriguing, the fact that she resorted to reviving an old legend in order to stop the Black Beast.<p>

"Super Sentai?" Relius said looking at his screen, which was replaying the fight, "This is going to be interesting. For now though, let's just watch how they fight against the Black Beast," he then looked over to his side at the fancy looking figure next to him with glowing eyes, "We'll show them our might soon."

_To be continued..._

**Ending theme: Ao-iconoclast**-BlazBlue soundtrack****

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kuugun Sentai Vulcanger:<strong>

"You guys are going to be here a while," Jake explained, "So you need to try and blend in."

Valerie and Alexander were walking through a mall, Valerie trying on different clothing.

* * *

><p>"I don't like you doing this, <em>Hime-sama<em>," Alexander stated, "The princess shouldn't be fighting."

"Alex," Valerie said while sitting on a bench, "I'm fine. You don't have to protect me from everything."

* * *

><p>VulcanBlue was fighting a monster with two swords, but loosing.<p>

"_HIME-SAMA!_" VulcanYellow shouted running up to her, but was too late. She was slashed really hard, and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>"She shouldn't be fighting!" Alexander fussed at Kokonoe.<p>

"She should have the right to choose for herself!" Kokonoe retaliated.

* * *

><p>"Why do you fight so hard?" Jake asked Valerie, who was sitting on a bed.<p>

"I have to give my people something to celebrate," Valerie said.

_**Episode 2: Kanojo no riyū! Haha no yō ni, musume no yō ni! (Her Reason! Like Mother, Like Daughter!)**_

* * *

><p>Valerie forced herself up and was facing the monster, "I'll make you proud, Mother," she pulled out her Vulcanizer, "<em><strong>Tobe! Vulcanger!<strong>_"

**So, what do you think of the first episode? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**BTW, I know Kokonoe is a little OOC, but that's intentional.**


End file.
